Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan
by TheKillerAnna
Summary: This is a story about when nothing goes according to plan is this married couple's life. Kag/Sess M for language and later chapters CHAP 3 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat silently the small, umcomfortable chair, waiting to be addressed. She gripped the arm rests in anticipation.

The receptionist looked up from her computer screen for a brief moment to study her friend's face."Kagome- Chan...? Kaede-Sama will see you now..."

Kagome lifted herself from her seat, and picked up the purse she had placed in the vacant chair next to hers.

"Alright. Thank you Sango."

Sango smiled. "Go got 'em tiger! I'm sure it's nothing too big for you to handle."

Kagome flashed her long- time friend a small smile and started down short hallway to the examination room, where Kaede met her at the door.

"Kagome-Chan, how are you?" Kaede said in a motherly tone as she placed a hand on her patient's shoulder. "I hope this visit isn't regarding anything serious?" She led Kagome into her room.

"Nothing too serous, i hope." Kagome muttered as she ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Is Sesshomaru aware of your presence here?" Kaede asked in a worried tone.

"No. Nor should I tell him. My husband doesn't need to know of every detail of my life, business or personal."

"I see. He's been spending late nights at the office again, hasn't he?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"Yeah...." The younger raven haired woman replied almost inaudibly. "He's been so distant lately.... Even at work. I don't know what his issue is! He wasn't like this at all when we first got married..." She let out a long, shaking sigh.

"Now, now, Kagome. This isn't much to get upset about. I'm sure he's trying his best." Kaede patted her friends back in a successful attepmt to comfort her.

"I don't even think he's aware that our three year anniversary is comming up....." Kagome sighed again. "Something is bothering him, too. I can tell, but he refuses to tell me what it is."

"Yes, well. boys will be boys- sadly enough. Now, what seems to be your problem? Are you sick?" Kaede asked, looking at her clipboard. "Your check-up was only a month and a half ago, and you were as healthy as a horse then!"

"I'm not sure, Kaede. I've been putting on a little weight since then, but i haven't changed my diet. Whatever i do eat seems to just come back up the next morning..." Kagome's eyes shifted from her mother figure to her feet. "What do you think is wrong? Kaede began to chuckle softly. "What's so funny, Kaede?"

"Ah, nothing child. But I do believe i know what's ailing you." Kaede smiled. She walked over to one of her cabinets against the wall and opened one. She pulled a slender needle and some test tubes from a shelf and walked over to Kagome. "I'll need to take some blood samples just to be sure."

Kagome started at Kaede with a puzzled expression on her face. "Kaede, what's going through your wise, mischievious mind right now?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"You'll find out if I am correct within three days or so. Now bear me your forearm to draw some blood. You might want to roll your sleeve up..." Kaede readied her needle as Kagome relunctantly complied.

--------After--------

Kagome shut the door to her blue Mustang GT and walked up the driveway of her and Sesshomaru's home. She fumbled for her house key as she approached the door, then let herself in. She used her foot to shut the door, carful not to scuff her stilettos as she slid out of the Armani coat Sesshomaru had bought her last Christmas.

"I wonder what I should make him for dinner....?" Kagome thought aloud to herself. "That is.. if he's even home to eat it...." She let out a sigh, the reached into her purse for her cell phone. She pressed speed dial #2, Sesshomaru's personal cell phone. The one she had bought him for his birthday a few months back. She put the phone to her ear with it's quiet ringing as the only thing breaking the silence. "He isn't going to answer...." She sighed as it rang twice more.

Then a monotonous "Hello?" snapped her from that thought.

"Oh! Um.. Hi, Sesshomaru...." Kagome stumbled for words. She wasnt expectiong to actually get an answer...

"Hello, Kagome," He sounded annoyed, and Kagome could hear papers being rustled on his desk. Now she felt bad for calling him while he was so busy. "What do you need? You took the day off with no explaination, and now you distract me with this unannounced phone call as I'm trying to get this paper work done before the meeting you're skipping out on."

Kagome moved the phone away from her mouth to release a small, quick sigh, knowing he'd pick it up if she hadn't.  
"I just wanted to know if you'd be home in time for dinner, and ask what you'd like to eat tonight." She could hear him let out a light chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Havo you forgotten about our dinner plans for tonight at the priciest restarant in town?" The fact of the matter was that she had. Whoops. She stumbled for something to say, but Sesshomaru saved her the trouble. "I'll be home at seven to shower and change. We'll be leaving shortly after."

KAgome smiled, assured her husband she'd be ready, then got off the phone to make sure she would be.

--------After--------

Kagome sat quietly in the passenger seat of Sesshomaru's car on the way home from dinner, staring at her phone. It had vibrated violently in her purse for five straight minutes halfway through their dinner. Kagome took it out after it had finally finished. She could not hide the surprise on her face, seeing that it was a call from her doctor's office. This call wasn't supposed to come for another few days. Sesshomaru started to question what the business of the call was, but Kagome couldn't even answer him. She did, however, manage to leave out the small detail that Kaede had left a voicemail. This troubled her even further. The night had only gotten worse.

-Flashback-

"Well Kagome, since you won't share your news, I'll have to share my own. I have to take a three month trip to America to oversee the coming of our new branch of our company." Sesshomaru regarded her wife slightly cold, aloof. "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome just sat there, playing with her napkin for the rest of the night. He was leaving her...? It was only for three months, but saying it was so much easier than doing it, but even saying it was hard enough...

-End Flashback-

When Kagome had finally arrived home, she went straight to her and Sesshomaru's bedroom and undressed for bed. Sesshomaru went into his study to finish off his last minute paperwork. Kagome went to bed once again alone, without her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

[Whoo second chapter up already! I can't wait to see how this story turns out and see what kind of people read it. Please comment. CONSTRUCTIVE critism welcome. I DO NOT own Inu-Yasha or any of it's characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.]

Kagome awoke the next morning, grateful it was saturday, and grateful that the office was closed today. She also woke up to an empty bed. Her heart started to thud heavily. What if Sesshomaru had left for America early? She got up from the bed and placed her robe upon her shoulders as she tip-toed from the bedroom into the hall.

"Sesshomaru....?" She called quietly. It was so quiet in the house. Did he really leave without saying goodbye? She wouldn't put it past him now, with the way he's been acting recently. She decided she'd thumb through her paperwork, and get it finished so she'd have the entire weekend free. But where did she leave those damned papers? Of course, they were sitting on Sesshomaru's desk, in his study of all places. When she opened the door to her husband's study, she was approached with something she hadn't seen in a few years. Her husband was slumped over his desk, with the light still on, with papers strewn across it, fast asleep.

Kagome couldn't help but to smile. She hadn't seen him so tired since they had been dating, when Sesshomaru had just taken his father's place in the firm.

She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Wake up, Sess." He stirred, and after some more coaxing, he finally sat up, barely awake. "Have you been here all night?"

Sesshomaru shook his head nonchalantly with a sly smile. "Go downstairs to the kitchen. You'll see."

"What have you got planned, you sly dog?" She teased him, encircling her arms around his shoulders. Sesshomaru stood up suddenly with his wife in his arms, taking Kagome by surprise.

"Go downstairs and you'll see." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and placed her down gently. "I'll meet you down there in a few."

Kagome nodded and turned to leave. It was at that moment that she remembered that she still had a voicemail from her doctor on her cell phone. Shit. Kagome walked downstairs past the kitchen right out the front door, and flipped open her phone to check her voicemail. She sat on the front steps and listened.

--Hey Kagome-chan!--

it was Sango, her best friend who worked for Kaede, her doctor and long-time friend. Why would she call her from the office?

--Alright, I'll just cut to the chase. Since you and Kaede are so close she ran those blood tests way early and uhm, I kinda snuck a peek at the results.--

Kagome could hear her best friend getting more excited as she sped through the information.

-- Well, uhm, I just wanted to be the first to congradulate you and Sesshomaru!--

Why would she be congradulating them? Unless..... oh no....

--Yep, that's right! And in case you're too confused to understand anything that I'm saying at the moment it's 'cuz KAGOME YOU'RE PREGNANT!-

Sango squealed, and Kagome flinched. How could this be? This was totally unplanned, and they had been so careful... Kagome snapped her phone shut and went back in the house, feeling nauseous. She entered the downsatirs bathroom and threw up. She prayed Sesshomaru wouldn't hear.

Well that explained everything- the weight gain, the nausea and fatigue... Sitting on the bathroom floor, Kagome's mind traveled back, thinking of how this could have happened. Her eyes widened when she remembered one night almost two months ago, after Kagome and Sesshomaru returned home from a dinner party, both drunk. They forgot a condom, but figured in a drunken stupor that it would be ok to go unprotected just once. Oh god. Sesshomaru didn't know. How was she going to tell him? Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered that he was leaving for three months- today.

A light rapping on the door ripped Kagome from her thoughts.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Shit. Sesshomaru tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Kags, let me in."

Kagome tried to speak but another wave of nausea hit her. Why did this have to happen now, of all times? It's not like she didn't want to start a family with Sesshomaru, she just didn't think now was a good time. As her stomach emptied whatever was remaining after the first bout of nausea, Kagome heard the doorknob turn with a loud click. Why'd he have to pick the lock? Suddenly, Sesshomaru was kneeling beside her, holding her hair back as she heaved once more.

After Kagome had finished, Kagome curled into a ball against Sesshomaru's chest. Silently, he scooped up his bride and carried her upstairs into their bedroom. He placed her down onto the bed gently and kissed her forehead. He moved to the other side of the bed and laid beside her, pulling her close to him.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru whispered, placing a large hand on Kagome's cheek.

"I- I.... I don't know..." Kagome stuttered. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She knew what was wrong. She was pregnant and the father of her child, the love of her life was leaving for three months, and he was totally unaware of her condition.

"There's something you're not telling me Kagome. What's bothering you?" Sesshomaru's eyes pierced into hers. She looked into them, trying to see what he was feeling. They spelled out worry and concern. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Sesshomaru... I...." Kagome tried to catch her breath between sobs.

[[to be continued....]] 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey gang. I was so surprised to see how many readers have added this story to their alerts and favorite story lists. Between work and school, I've been spread quite thin lately, but this doesn't mean- under any circumstances- that this story shall be forgotten or put on hold. Continuing chapters might just might take a little time to get up but they will keep coming! To keep my readers sastified over the holiday season, I give you chapter 3! Merry Christmas (or whatever you might celebrate) and expect chapter 4 up sometime right before (or around) the new year.

PS Any other companies or names that I may use to give this story a sense of reality (ex Armani, Tiffany, Mustang- I dont own em!

"Kagome? Kagome.... Kags, wake up..."

Kagomes eyes fluttered open with a start. Where...? She was still on the bathroom floor, curled up against Sesshomaru. It was a dream.

"What happened...?" Her voice came out as a whisper, weak like a child's. Kagome hated it. It would surely raise Sesshomaru's suspicions.

"You fell asleep, right here on the bathroom floor..." Sesshomaru chuckled. He stroked her hair. "You ready to get up now?"

She nodded, and let him help her to her feet.

"Are you sure you're ok? Getting sick like this isn't like you..." Sesshomaru said as he led Kagome out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

It is like me... Kagome thought, Or at least it will be for the next few months...Kagome frowned. How could she tell him? He has so much on his shoulders as it is.... She sighed.

"Something's bothering you. You don't sigh like that for no reason, Kagome." Sesshomaru stopped right in front of her, blocking her entrance into the kitchen. "Tell me...." Kagome looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. "Look at me...."

Kagome sighed... "You have so much to worry about Sess... how could I pin this on you too?" She saw him smirk just for a second, triumphant in getting her to crack.

"Kagome, I am and forever will be your husband and protector." He reached down to her delicate hand and played with the custom Tiffany diamond ring on her left ring finger. "I do not intend on taking my vows lightly."

Kagome sighed, and finally gave in. "I know. And I don't either... But can we talk about this after breakfast?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, slightly defeated that he didn't get what he wanted when he wanted it. He grabbed Kagome around the waist and bent low to whisper in her ear, "Close your eyes."

Kagome smiled and complied. She felt him lead her through the kitchen door, and was bombarded with sweet smells of flowers and.... could it be?

"Ok, Kags, you can open your eyes."

Laid out before Kagome were flowers and her favorite treats from her favorite bakery. "Sess, how on earth did you....? The bakery is at least two hours away in good traffic!"

Sesshomaru held her tight. "Told you I wasn't asleep the whole morning."

Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot. "But, why?"

Sesshomaru kissed her softly. "Because I love you."

[to be continued...]

[[yeah yeah I know its short as hell, but come on, its christmas!!! like I said, another update coming by the new year!]] 


End file.
